


Those Darn Death Eaters!

by Leggo My Lego Harry Potter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: Fanfiction.net: Revived and Revised [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Crack, Gen, The Amazing Bouncing Ferret, Those Darn Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Leggo%20My%20Lego%20Harry%20Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep getting in and killing people.</p>
<p>*~*This oneshot was previously posted on Fanfiction.net.  Even if you read the story there, please reread it.  It has been revised and edited since then.*~*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Darn Death Eaters!

**Author's Note:**

> There's a part in Lego HP 1-4 for the Xbox, where if you return to a certain area in Hogwarts, you can see Moody turn Malfoy into a ferret and then McGonagall scold him for it. My character during this scene was Barty Crouch Jr. I threw AKs at everyone.

Draco Malfoy was a ferret.

Harry Potter and his two friends thought that this was awesome.

Professor McGonagall, however, did not share their sentiments.

“Pr-professor Moody! Is that – is that a student?” McGonagall demanded. She then began to scold Professor Moody, while Draco Malfoy’s two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, who had run off earlier during Malfoy’s incredibly hilarious transformation, returned and placed a cabinet on the ground.

Goyle knocked on the door of the cabinet and stepped back. Four masked Death Eaters stepped out and started casting Avada Kedavras left and right.

Draco Malfoy, still a ferret, started squeaking excitedly.

Harry Potter and his two friends stared in horror.

Professor McGonagall, continued scolding Professor Moody, completely unaware of what was happening behind her.

“Uh, Professor McGonagall?” Hermione said, trying to get McGonagall’s attention. Six students were dead already.

“Not now, granger,” McGonagall said. “Now, where was I? Ah, yes, the use of transfiguration on students-”

“But Professor-” Three more students were dead. There would be more, but the Death Eaters in question were terrible shots.

“Just a moment, now, Granger. Oh, I’ve lost my place again. Use of transfiguration on students, no, said that already, oh, yes, the use of transfiguration on students is bad, Professor Moody.” She shook her finger at him furiously. “ **Bad!** ”

Harry, Hermione, and Ron weren’t sure if the look on Moody’s face was an attempt at looking remorseful, or an attempt to keep from laughing.

“Now, Miss Granger, what’s so important that-” McGonagall finally turned around, taking in the sight of all the dead students. “My word! What happened?” Hermione huffed and pointed at the four Death Eaters that were climbing back into the cabinet.

“Oh!” McGonagall gave a frustrated sigh. “Those darn Death Eaters! They keep getting in and killing people. I keep telling Albus to fix the wards and have them expel those with the Dark Mark, but does he listen? No, of course not. His precious Severus would be expelled then too. Harrumph!”

“You mean Snape really is a Death Eater?” Ron said. “I knew it!”

“You did not!” As Hermione and Ron began to argue, Harry cast the killing curse at Draco the Ferret. Everyone but him jumped.

“Harry! What on earth was that!?” Hermione screeched.

“Uh, one of the Death Eaters came back and killed Draco because his dad screwed them over?” Harry offered.

“Wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest,” Moody muttered. “Lucy always was an ass.”

“Ooh, that’s it!” McGonagall said. “Dumbledore’s changing those wards, or I’m hiding all his bloody lemon drops!” She stormed away.


End file.
